Smokescreen Rolls to the Rescue
by Femtransfan
Summary: Smokescreen gets injured and can't fight in the war, so he is given a new mission in Griffin Rock as a Rescue Bot recruit.
1. New Job

Smokescreen tiredly opened his optics. He attempted to sit up and gasped as a strong, dull pain coursed through the right side his body.

"Greenhand's awake!" Arcee called to Ratchet.

"Smokescreen, are you alright?" Ratchet shone a light into the mech's optics.

"How long was I out? Why does my chest hurt? Stop it with the light!" Smokescreen knocked the light out of the medic's hand.

"Don't you even remember?! Do you know what happened to Cliff?!" Arcee choked.

"I think Cliffjumper and I found some energon," Smokescreen put a hand on his forehead and his optics widened. "We were attacked by Decepticons! Is he okay?!"

"I'm going for a drive," Arcee walked out of the sick bay.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Smokescreen asked a moment later.

Ratchet sighed. "Or a prisoner... So you were shot five days ago and I removed a foreign object that had penetrated your spark chamber. It was inside you for quite some time."

"How long until I'm back in the - AACK!" Smokescreen clenched his chest.

Ratchet immediately forced him to lie down and put some wires on his chest to monitor the young mech's spark.

"You may not be able to return to the battlefield. I'm sorry."

"Is there an alternative?"

Ratchet thought for a while. "Well, there is one thing you might be able to do..."

xxx

"Why'd Heatwave call a team meeting?" Kade asked Chief Burns.

"Something about a new teammate," Chief said.

"Grow up, Kade," Dani said.

"Yeah, remember what Jackie did when she visited last year?" Graham said.

"I still have no idea where she got the goat," Kade said.

The Burns family walked into the bunker.

"Did you guys hear about the new bot?" Blades was excitedly jumping up and down. "I can't wait to meet him!"

"Meeting's starting now," Heatwave said. "Last night, Optimus told me that one of their bots, Smokescreen, was injured and cannot fight, so he asked me if I was willing to train him as a Rescue Bot, so I agreed. Now, he's had a couple spark attacks, due to the injury, so Blades has to do some studying."

"I'm right here."

"What will he be doing?" Chase asked.

"Back up police-bot," Heatwave said, "you'll help him learn the ropes, Chase."

"Will he be able to work in an emergency situation?" Chief asked.

"We'll see."

"Is he cute?" Blades asked.

Everyone looked at Blades in confusion and surprise.

"Are you...?" Kade trailed off.

"Am I what?"

"Nothing," Heatwave said.

xxx

"This is the best you could find?" Smokescreen asked Agent Fowler.

"Needs seatbelt," Arcee said.

"You're supposed to scan the paint job and sirens," Fowler said.

Smokescreen did as he was told.

"So now what? Whoa!" Smokescreen's paint job changed before his eyes.

"Where are the sirens?" Bulkhead asked.

Then everyone heard a loud crackling as the sirens formed between his doorwings.

"That **HURT!** "

xxx

Cody pulled his bike into the garage and heard the bots arguing. He took the elevator down to the bunker to investigate.

Blades was sitting angrily as the other three argued.

They didn't want to share the same room with him.

"What's going on?" Cody asked.

"Since we have a new teammate coming we have to figure out living arrangements," Chase said.

"Why don't you use bunk beds?"

"We haven't tried that yet," Boulder said.

xxx

"'Morning, Blades," Dani said. "Are you ready for patrol?"

"I'm not going," Blades said.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. We don't have to fly high if you don't want to."

"I'm done with the team."

"Maybe a quick once around the island will cheer you up. We get to meet the new guy."

Blades got out of his funk. "I'm in!"

xxx

Blades was a bit disappointed when he saw the new bot. He didn't think that the town's people would think he was a high tech robot.

Chief and Dani were talking to the FBI agent who brought the new bot.

After a little bit, the agent gave Chief the keys to the vehicle.

Dani and Blades flew while Chief "drove" the new bot.

xxx

"So, um, hi, I'm Smokescreen," Smokescreen introduced himself. "I was trained by the Elite Guard, was Alpha Trion's body guard during the war, got botnapped after the Hall of Records was attacked, escaped a prison ship in a long distance pod, crash landed on Earth, and joined Optimus Prime and his team."

"Did you fight Decepticons?" Blades asked.

"I used to, then I got shot in the spark."

"What's your kill amount?" Heatwave asked.

"I don't know?"

"Do you like Earth?" Boulder asked.

Smokescreen shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll start teaching you about the town's laws," Chase pulled out the local law book.

Smokescreen rolled his optics.

"I saw that."

xxx

"Ugh!" Smokescreen plopped down on the couch. Chase pounded every single rule on the island. Every. Single. One. Even the speed limit for horses. There were no horses on the island! He closed his optics and drifted into recharge.

xxx

 _"Smokey! Smokey! Where are you?"_ __

 _"Momma? Momma! Help! Everything's dark and scary!"_ __

 _The darkness began to cloak him._ __

 _The femme screamed._ __

 _The dark went away._ __

xxx

Smokescreen shot up. He hadn't had that dream in a while. Then he realized he was in the med bay. He had wires on his chest.

"I see that you're up," Ratchet said as he walked in.

"Did I have a spark attack?" the new police bot asked.

"Thank Primus not. But your spark was beating too fast. It was almost as if you were in a decathlon."

"It was just bad dream."

"Have you had it before?"

"Not in a long time."

"Did you remember it?"

"N-no, why?"

"Just asking. Now, get some rest. You'll need your energy. Chief Burns and Cody are going to show you around the island tomorrow."

Smokescreen was already in recharge.

xxx

It was 9 am and Cody was telling Smokescreen all about the Island as Chief "drove".

"... and that's the lighthouse. The bell was stolen by pirates over 100 years ago."

Smokescreen wasn't listening. His mind was somewhere else.

The comm crackling snapped him back to reality.

" _Dad, the bank's being robbed by armed gunmen!"_ Dani said.

"We're on it," Chief turned to Cody. "Son, you're going to have to sit this one out."

"Okay, Dad," Cody said as Smokescreen pulled over to let him out.

xxx

Four steampunky men and one steampunky woman were running out of the bank when Smokescreen and Chief pulled up.

Chief pulled out his Taser (A/N: because I don't effing know why.) and Smokescreen transformed.

"Griffin Rock police! Drop your weapons!"

Two of the men aimed their guns at Chief's vitals and cocked their weapons. The other men got in a black van as the others shot at the two.

Chief took cover behind Smokescreen's leg.

Smokescreen activated his blaster and shot the ground before the gunmen.

The two men went flying into a wall and one of them landed headfirst. The woman shot at both Smokescreen and Chief with a knockout weapon.


	2. Interview

"Ow!" Smokescreen yelped as Ratchet removed the bullets from his patient's legs. "The pain killers haven't kicked in yet!"

"Quit whining!" Ratchet said.

"What's _his_ problem?" a young human female asked Bulkhead.

"I was shot and knocked out by bank robbers- OWOWOW!" Smokescreen said.

"But, you're a robot," a younger human male with Jimmy Neutron hair and thick rimmed glasses said.

"Well, it _is_ Griffin Rock," Heatwave said, "they probably have high tech weapons."

The alarm signaling that Agent Fowler was coming went off.

"Heatwave, hide the three humans!" Ratchet said.

Heatwave put the female in his cabin, grabbed the two male youths, and ran to the training room to hide them.

"Where the hell's Prime?! Don't tell me. He's out pancaking a mini-mall! And don't get me started on the driverless vehicle sightings!" Fowler ranted.

"Why don't we blame Google for the sightings?" Smokescreen suggested.

"Can it, killer!"

"Hey, I didn't kill anyone!"

"Yes, you did! You killed a marine in Griffin Rock!"

"If this is about the bank robbery, I shot at the ground! Th-they were shooting at me and Chief Burns!"

"You activated your blasters in public!?" Arcee exclaimed.

"They were shooting at us! What was I supposed to do?"

"Given how many bullets I've pulled out of Smokescreen's legs, I'd say they were automatic or semi-automatic weapons," Ratchet said.

"Well, how am I going to explain why he has blasters?!" Fowler asked.

"Protectobots had blasters," Smokescreen said. "They're like Rescue Bots, but mostly police and body guards for important bots."

"That could work," Bulkhead said. "A couple Wreckers I knew were Protectobots."

"We could say he's a body guard for the island and when he saw the guns his defensive programing kicked in," Arcee said.

"Ow! Ratchet, got a nerve!" Smokescreen shouted.

xxx

"Is Chase alright?" Cody asked. "He looks like he's gonna hurl."

"He's just stress dry heaving," Blades said. "He used to do it a lot back on Cybertron."

"Get my bucket..." Chase groaned. "I think I'm going to be very ill."

"His bucket?" Cody asked.

"Sometimes he gets sick," Blades said as he went to get the bucket.

xxx

Chase was lying on his belly in his room. His nausea had gone away, but he didn't want to risk getting sick in recharge on his back. That wouldn't be good for his cooling system.

"Hey, Chase, can I come in?" Heatwave asked.

Chase nodded.

"You do know that Smokescreen didn't mean to kill that robber, right?" Heatwave asked as he sat on the side of Chase's bed.

"I know that. But he failed at the mission. He harmed humans. Do you realize that?" Chase said.

"Agent Fowler and Chief Burns are handling it. If were lucky, Smokescreen's plan will work."

"Smokescreen has a plan?" Chase asked in surprise.

"Ever heard of the Protectobots?"

"We're doomed!"

xxx

Smokescreen was a little surprised when Heatwave said he could recharge in his room.

 _I guess he likes Chase,_ he figured. He saw Heatwave enter Chase's room a little bit ago.

He put a spark tracker on his chest. Ratchet said it would alert him and Blades incase he had a spark attack while recharging.

He drifted into recharge.

xxx

Heatwave, Blades, Boulder, Smokescreen, and the Burns' kids were watching the news anxiously. Harvey Prescott was going to do the segment on yesterday's bank robbery shootout and death.

["Rescue Bots with firearms: security measure or death machines?"] Prescott said to the camera. ["That is on everyone's mind after yesterday's bank heist, in which an enlisted man died in the crossfire. With me now is Chief Burns, who will try to justify the death."]

Prescott shoved the microphone into Chief's face.

["I-I think we should wait for the FBI agent to get here first,"] Chief stammered.

["What the town want's to know is if this new robot and the others are a threat to safety. Why don't you comment on that?"]

"This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!" Blades repeated like a broken record.

"Who's that blond lady?" Smokescreen asked. "The one getting out of that black SUV."

"That's the FBI's Cyber Defense director!" Graham exclaimed. "Agent Cline!"

["Excuse me, sorry I'm late,"] Agent Cline said as she walked up next to Chief. ["Agent Fowler couldn't be here, he's very busy. Now, Smokescreen, the codename for this town's most recent Rescue Bot, is actually a Protectobot, armed Rescue Bots built after 9/11. Not many were made. Smokescreen is the first one we found, and nothing on his file said his blasters were operational. When he saw the MK-47's, he went into battle mode. He shot at the ground, as part of his programing. No one was supposed to die. Now as for the others, they have more non-lethal weapons. Chase, the first police-bot, has Tasers on his arms. And this ax-"] she opened the case with her and pulled out a fireman's ax, ["- is designed for both humans and robots."]

["How does it work?"] Prescott asked.

Agent cline turned to Chase. ["Robot mode, Chase."]

Chase was hesitant, but he transformed.

["You boys stand back and don't try this at home,"] the agent began to swing the ax back and forth, like a golf club, by the handle before tossing it to Chase.

Pretty much everyone was surprised when the ax went robot sized when Chase caught it.

"That's _my_ ax!" Heatwave said with wide optics.

It went back to human size when Chase handed it back to Agent Cline.

["We're currently investigating the bank robbery. The other two robots don't have any weapons. Well, unless you count the sonar for the green one."] Agent Cline handed the case to Chief. ["Are there any more questions?"]

["Are there other Protectobots?"] Prescott asked.

["In the testing phase."]

xxx

Heatwave was doing maintenance on his ax. He hadn't seen it since he left Cybertron! It was nice to have something from his home planet.

"Hey, Heatwave?" Smokescreen asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Man, this is awkward... Are you and Chase conjuex?"

"What?! No! Wh-why would you ask that?!"

"I was just curious."

"Go watch some past emergencies. We have them recorded."

Smokescreen left the room.

 _That was really awkward!_ Heatwave thought.

xxx

Smokescreen was watching an audio less video of this guy who looked like an evil British dude and noticed something wrong with his right arm.

"That's weird," he zoomed in on that frame.

"Hey, Smokescreen," Cody said as he walked in. "I heard that you have some kind of holoform. How does it work?"

"Advanced Cybertronian technology. Do you know the deal with this Morocco guy's arm? It doesn't look to good."

"All I know is that he was the island's leading scientist before he was fired."

"I'm going to see if I can find more info on this guy."

"What if you hit a dead end?"

Smokescreen smirked. "That's when I'll use my holoform for non-computer info."


End file.
